Demon Gang
by whitedeathangel03
Summary: Sakura is abused Her father beats her so she runs away and meets the 'demon' gang led by Gaara The demons are going against there government and the ruler Sasuke Will Sakura hanlde all this? GAA/SAKU minor Neji/Ten Shika/Tem Naru/Hina Sasu/Saku one sided
1. Running Away

Pain was all that she could feel. She had a tremendous amount of pain in her head, on her arms and legs, and her chest. Sakura lay there wondering how long she had been lying in the same spot. Forever, it seemed to her. Every second dragged on like an hour. Her world had been narrowed down to 2 things; one of the pain. The other was a tickling sensation. Was it revenge? Was it happiness? Relief? No. How could it have been? Her father had beaten her, but he only caused the pain in her head. After he struck the blow and called her a good for nothing bitch, she decided to leave. After she left she ran down an ally trying to find shelter from the brutal winds. That was her first mistake. Of course she knew about the gangs that would hang around the allies at night. But she thought that they were all on the opposite side of town. She was only half way down the alley when dark figures stepped out of the shadows. She remembered them talking about how fun it would be to let all of their frustrations out on her.

'Just great' she thought. 'That's just what I wanted. First I get beat by my own father. Then by a fucking gang. What else could go wrong?' just as Sakura said that she could hear more people coming down the alley. 'I had to say it.' Sakura thought. 'I just had to say it, didn't I?'

For a moment, she stopped thinking and just concentrated on listening, her ears straining to pick up every noise they could. The footsteps gradually came closer, and Sakura's heart beat began to speed up.

"Fucking fabulous. Just what I need." She whispered under her breath. Sakura pressed up against the wall, praying that she wouldn't be seen. The first one passed without sparring her a glance. Two more followed. Once she thought that no one else was coming, Sakura darted out of her hiding place and crashed into something hard. She looked up and was met with shocking jade colored eyes. 'Fuck' was the only thing that she could think to say at the moment.

"Temari." The voice belonged to the man with the green eyes. The girl that had pasted last turned around and saw Sakura. She quickly called out to the other and they started making their way back to me.

Temari started walking up towards Sakura with another girl. Temari put her hand out, trying to touch her, but Sakura thought that they were going to beat her so she pressed herself against a wall again.

"We won't hurt you. We just want to help." This time it was the other girl who spoke. She had dark blue/purple hair with silver eyes.

'Do they really think I'm that stupid?' Sakura asked herself. The one with silver eyes began to reach her hand out. Just as she was about to touch Sakura, Sakura jumped up and bolted down the alley.

Even though her whole body was pulsating with pain, something kept Sakura going. She had been hurt so much. Did she really want to be hurt again? By a calm, harmless looking girl, no less?

"Please, come back!" She could hear the silver-eyed girl calling behind her. "We won't hurt you! We just want to help!"

The man with the green eyes just stood there, his eyes on the back of Sakura's running figure. He made no movement nor sound, while the two girls looked more concerned.

"Should we go after her, Temari?" The silver-eyed girl asked.

Just as Temari was about to answer her, the guy with green eyes stepped out of the shadows so you could see that he had blood red hair with a kanji on his forehead that said 'love.'

"No. Kankuro is in the Hikari area. Radio him and tell him to look out for her." Temari was surprised that her stoic brother had talked that much. "She won't get very far." With that Gaara took the lead and began to walk towards the base.

Temari just watched Gaara go for a few moments. "Would you do the honors, Hinata?" She asked the silver-eyed girl.

Hinata nodded as she pulled out her radio. "Kankuro," She spoke into it, "There's a girl headed your way. Pink hair, tattered clothes, really not that hard to miss."

"And...?" Kankuro's voice came over the radio, slightly fuzzy.

Temari grabbed the radio from Hinata. "Stop her. She could have a plan."

Too bad Sakura didn't know that that was exactly where she was headed.


	2. Meeting Temari

**I wanted to thank all of you who reviewed on this story. I am also co-writing it with a friend of mine who also happens to have a fan fiction. Her account is /receneck R&R!**

**K. I do realize that the last chapter I forgot to do the disclaimer. So this applies to all other chapters and I'm only going to say this once…I DON'T OWN NARUTO! **

Kankuro scowled at what Hinata had told him. A girl with pink hair? Tattered clothes? Rolling his eyes, Kankuro put his radio in his belt and crossed his arms, thinking about what to do.

Should he wait here for the girl to come? Or go to her?

He didn't have to think long before he heard footsteps that broke his train of thought. Ever so cautious, he took a few steps forward and peered around the corner.

And there was the girl.

Pink hair bouncing behind her, bruises all over her, running like a demon was chasing after her. Kankuro gave a smug smile at that thought, but then he erased it from his face as he stepped totally into the girls view. Temari had hinted that the girl might be dangerous, so he was taking almost every precaution. "What are you doing here?"

Sakura didn't notice him until it was too late. She tripped over a pipe that was sticking out of the ground and fell. She didn't say anything, but the wound on her knee kept stinging and was bleeding. She stood up and started to walk backwards slowly, as if trying to get away from a predator. 'Dammit! What do I do?' As if hearing her, her inner answered, 'Go kick some purple face ass! Shannaro!' 'Purple face...' Sakura looked up to see what her inner was talking about when she noticed that the guy standing before her was wearing purple make-up smeared all over his face. 'Looks like someone tried to use cover-up but I think his plan backfired.' Inner's comment almost made Sakura laugh out loud. Instead she let out a small smirk. She was just about to turn around and start running again when a jolt of pain went through her knee and caused her to fall down...again.

Kankuro let out a small laugh while walking forward. By time he stopped, he was only 1 foot away, and he bent down so that he was eye level with Sakura.

"So. How 'bout you tell me your name?" He said, letting out a charming smile. Kankuro didn't expect the response she gave, and was clearly shocked 'What the fuck?!' He thought. 'This little bitch fucking spit on me!'

"Get AWAY!" Sakura cried, trying to scramble as far back as she could. "You stupid idiotic frickin' bitch!"

Kankuro was quiet for a moment, studying her face. It would be really pretty if it wasn't all beat up.

Finally, he put on an unhappy sneer. "Listen." He said tersely. "I have orders to stop you. Now MAYBE I won't have to use force if you actually tell me who you are and what you're doing." He blinked his clear, dark eyes at her.

"Che. Yah right. Why would I tell that to a GUY who wears more make-up than I do?" She was mocking him, waiting for him to take the bait. To Sakura's luck, he took it.

"Hey. I wouldn't be talking if I were you, forehead-bitch." 'Hehehe now I got him. Hook, line, and sinker.' Sakura's inner was laughing at what the real Sakura was going to do.

"Is that the best you got? Why don't you go home and play with you little Barbie dolls. Maybe then you can practice on how to properly wear make-up. Or... maybe you're just gay. That would surely explain a lot of things. Like why you have a doll on your back, why you wear make-up, and why you look more feminine than I do." Kankuro looked dumbfounded at what Sakura just said to him. Of course she just 

made some of it up, since she was on a role and wasn't about to stop. As she was about to continue with her rant, he cut her off rudely.

"Hey, well at least I actually LOOK feminine. And I actually have a normal sized forehead." Kankuro retorted lamely. "And they're not dolls! They're puppets!"

Sakura couldn't help but laugh. "Oh, do you perform little puppet shows for your so called 'gang'? I bet all you guys do is have a nice little tea party and discuss what store to go shopping at the next day!"

"Hey!" Kankuro snapped. "Don't go dissin' my gang! That's pushing it TO FAR, billboard-brow!"

"Puppet-miester!"

"Pinky!"

"Purple face!"

"Tr-"

"Kankuro!" Came a harsh voice. The fighting pair turned around to see Temari standing right next to them, glaring down at them harshly. "Didn't I order you to stop her?"

Kankuro blinked. "I did." He said, standing up. "There's your pathetic pink bitch." He pointed to Sakura, who was still on the ground.

"I am not a pathetic pink bitch you over-" Sakura started, but was interrupted.

"Please." Temari said, looking down at Sakura calmly. "Now get up." She held her hand out, "And tell me your name. I'm Temari."

Sakura let out a little smile as she grabbed onto Temari's hand. "It's Sakura." she said. While she was straightening out her clothes, Sakura got a good chance to look at Temari. (Not in that way) She had four spiky pony tails, and her hair was blond with red mixed with black tips. She wore a black shirt that only had one thick strap. On the back was a red skull and crossbones. She wore Capri's with fishnet under them. She had on a pair of black DC's, with no socks.

Sakura then noticed that Temari was staring at her waiting for an answer for something. "Eh... Sorry. What did you say?" Sakura could feel herself begin to blush, but quickly suppressed it. 'Dammit. I should have noticed that I was starring.'

Temari simply rolled her eyes, and repeated her question. "Do you want to come back with us?" She asked.

"Uhhh... Sure, why not? It's not like I really have anywhere else to go." She then began to follow them back and was once again lost in her own thoughts. She only stopped when she ran into Kankuro's back.

"Watch where you're going, Pinky." Kankuro said with a sneer. "You're lucky that Temari and the rest of the gang wanted you alive, or else you wouldn't be here."

"Ya ya, whatever. You're just mad at me cause I took away your precious time to play with your dolls." Sakura answered back casually, just to make Kankuro more pissed.

"As much as I would enjoy watching you guys argue like 2 year olds, we're here." Just as Temari finished her sentence, a figure stepped out of the shadows.

"What's your name?" the figure asked.

"Sakura. Yours?" Sakura had to admit that she wanted to know who the mystery person was. He had a deep voice, 'You mean a deep SEXY voice.' Her inner corrected her. 'Yah a deep se- wait what? Why was I thinking that?' she questioned herself. Realizing that she was zoning out again, Sakura slightly shook her head and repeated her question.

"My name is..."


	3. Familiars

**Disclaimer: see other chapters. **

**This story is being co written with a friend of mine on the internet and school. Her penname is Receneck, so that is what you shall call her. We both look at all the reviews, flamers are welcome. Criticism is also welcome, and please point out if we spelt something wrong like names and other things. :P**

**R&R!!**

_Sakura's thoughts_

**Inner Sakura's thoughts**

Normal

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoo**

"NARUTO UZUMAKI!"

Sakura leapt back, startled, as another figure jumped in front of the un-named one. He was somewhat tall, with the clearest and flashiest blue eyes that Sakura had ever seen. He has spiky yellowish hair, and was wearing a black and orange shirt with dark pants.

"Pleased to meet you!" Naruto grinned and stuck out his hand, his big eyes blinking excitedly.

Sakura felt her mouth fall open. She was so close! So close to finding out his name...she flashed a glance to the unknown figure behind Naruto before hesitantly shaking his hand.

"Uh...Nice to meet you?" **'Dammit! I didn't want to know his name! I want to know HIS name.'** Inner Sakura said. Sakura just decided to ignore her inner's comment, but couldn't help to agree.

"So what's your name?!" Naruto asked her excitedly. "Do you like ramen? Do you have a boyfriend? You're really pretty. Do you wanna go out some-"? Naruto was cut off by a fist hitting him on his head. "OWWW! Dammit! What the hell was that for?!"

"You were being annoying. Have you ever tried shutting up once and a while?" Temari asked, clearly irritated.

Sakura looked confused, buy answered his questions anyway. "Um, Sakura, yes, no, thank you, and sorry but no." Sakura sweat-dropped at the look Naruto gave her. He was giving her his best puppy eyes, but they had no effect. "Can we just go in now?" Sakura asked in a small voice. She hated when others had to tend to her or if she was being a burden.

"Sure! You can meet the others!" Naruto said in an enthusiastic voice.

"Ahem, others meaning me, considering I never got to introduce myself."

Naruto frowned slightly and side-stepped so that Sakura could once again see the mysterious figure. "Oh, fine, fine." He said, crossing his arms and putting on a pouting face. "But hurry up! Let's go inside so that we can get some ramen, and then maybe-"

Temari punched him once more, her face expressionless. Sakura guessed that she did that a lot.

"Please excuse the idiot." The unknown man said, blinking his beautiful jade green eyes. There was a pause for a minute before he added, "My name is Gaara."

_Gaara..._ Sakura thought to herself. _That name is so-_

**SMEXI!!** Her inner interrupted.** Gaara, Gaara, Gaara, Gaara...** Inner Sakura kept repeating.

"Nice to meet you." Sakura said, bowing her head slightly. **Gaara, Gaara, Gaara, Gaara...** _You can shut up now._ Sakura said, trying to block her inner voice out of her mind.

"Well, now that everyone here is introduced, let's go meet everyone else." Temari said, stepping next to Sakura.

"You don't have to bow." That was all Gaara said to her before walking through a door that she hadn't seen earlier. _Well he's talkative. I wonder how many words I can get him to say in one sentence._ **Yah! Just as long as I can hear his oh so sexy voice!** _Shut up. Go away before I lock you up in that box again._ With that threat made, Inner went back to her little corner.

They were walking through a passage way, taking many turns. There was another door at the end of the hallway. Gaara stopped in front of it, paused slightly then opened it. Sakura peered over Gaara's shoulder (the order there in front to back :Gaara, Sakura, Temari, Kankuro Naruto) and saw what looked to be a lounge. There was two sofas', a large T.V, and a chair that looked extremely comfortable. On one couch were two more girls, one had brown hair and the other had raven blue colored hair. On the other couch were two other guys, one had coffee brown hair that was waist length and tied with a lose pony tail. The other had wild and unruly brown hair that stuck out in every direction. The guy with long hair had silvery eyes, while the other had red triangles on his cheeks. The brown haired girl had her hair in two buns, and had chocolate brown eyes. The other had pearly white eyes, and looked to be the guy's sister.

They all stopped what they were doing and starred at the strange pink haired girl that had entered after their leader.

"Everyone, say hi to Pinky." Kankuro broke the awkward silence.

All of the people looked at her even funnier.

Naruto cleared his throat. "Actually," He said, rather loudly as usual, "Her name is Sakura."

"Hello." The girl with the twin buns walked up to her with a grinning face. "My name is Tenten."

Sakura actually managed a smile for the girl. She looked friendly enough.

"And that there," Tenten continued, pointing to the girl with the black-purple hair, "Is Hinata."

"Hi." Was all that Hinata said, tapping her fingers nervously against one another. She was wearing a very soft looking, dark purple sweater with some loose pants.

"She's kinda shy." Tenten whispered to her. "And that is Neji." She motioned to the boy that looked a lot like Hinata's brother. "They're cousins." She added quietly.

Sakura nodded.

"And Kiba is sitting next to Neji."

Sakura looked at the boy with the messy mop of brown hair. Right next to the couch he was sitting on was a bit white dog with brown hairs around its nose, ears, and tail. It looked taller than Sakura herself was. She wondered what was with the giant dog.

Bowing slightly to all of them, Sakura nervously looked down. She wasn't use to this many people being around her. As she lifted her head back up, she couldn't help but to stare at the enormous dog. Catching her stare, everyone smirked/smiled.

"You must be wondering why Akamaru is so big huh?" Temari asked. Sakura just nodded her head, still staring at the dog.

"He's my familiar." Seeing Sakura's confused face Kiba continued. "Everyone has a familiar. And judging from the look on your face, you haven't found yours, or it hasn't found you. Am I correct?" Sakura nodded her head and Kiba continued. "Your familiar is your partner. He/She helps you when you're in trouble and vice versa. It's strange though because you don't have yours already...Everyone here already has one." Sakura looked down once more, feeling embarrassed. Once again she was the odd person out. Temari sensing her discomfort promptly shut the brown haired boy up.

"Baka! Now look what you did! Come on Sakura, Tenten, Hinata, let's go." Sakura slowly followed, still feeling down about what Kiba had told her. Temari reached a door, and pushed it open. Inside was a bedroom that had a bed desk closet and nightstand. Temari sat on the bed and the others followed her.

Sakura cleared her throat, breaking the silence. "So..." She started. "What are you guys'...familiars?" She asked.

Temari smiled. "His name is Wistu. He's not here right now, though. All of our familiars-except Akamaru, of course-are on patrol right now."

"Oh." Sakura lowered her eyes. Why didn't she have a familiar yet? Was something wrong with her?

"Don't be sad." Hinata said in her quiet voice. "I got my familiar not too long ago. They show up in the strangest of moments."

Tenten nodded. "Indeed. Mine found me when I was practicing with my shuriken. I almost hit him, actually." She giggled. "He just showed up out of nowhere and looked at me with such a strange expression on his face. I knew immediately that he had to be my familiar."

"What kind of animal is he?" Sakura asked.

"A leopard." Tenten grinned.

"That's really cool!" Sakura exclaimed. "What about Gaara? And the rest of you guys?" She added the last part quickly so that they wouldn't become suspicious. Luckily for her, no one thought much of it.

"Well," Temari began, "Hinata has a horse, mines an eagle, my idiot of a brother has a Komodo Dragon, Naruto has a fox, kinda ironic, Neji has a Hawk, and Gaara, well I don't ever really see his familiar. I'm not even sure if he has one. But I'm pretty sure that it's a Tiger. I've only seen him once which was a while ago. It might not have even been Gaara's familiar." Temari had a thoughtful look on her face, trying to solve everything.

"Why don't you just ask him?" Sakura suggested. All of the girls fidgeted avoiding her gaze.

"Well you see, my baby brother is kinda... out there sometimes. If you know what I mean." Sakura understood clearly. That's why he probably wasn't talking much. Something bad must have happened in his past to make him this way. Sakura then decided to make a vow and become Gaara's friend, and to get him to open up more to people. Maybe his past was like hers. Pull of pain, frustration, and no hope.

But now, maybe she had a better future.


	4. Cave In

**Disclaimer: see earlier chapters. **

**I am writing this with a friend, so this story is being co written. If there is anything that you don't understand then either review or pm me and I will answer your questions. **

**ENJOY!! R&R! **

**WE WILL NOT UPDATE AGAIN TIL WE GET 10 MORE REVIEWS!**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Sakura sat there, thinking about Gaara and familiars while Temari, Hinata and Tenten kept talking about random things. She was about to say something when there was a knock on the door.

"Hey!" Kiba yelled while opening the door, "One of you has to make dinner tonight. As long as it's not Temari, that is. Don't want another accident." Kiba was silently laughing as he walked out the door. Sakura looked over and saw Hinata and Tenten laughing behind their hands and a fuming Temari.

"Can someone please explain what's going on?" Sakura asked.

"Going on about what?" Hinata asked, blinking her big silver eyes innocently. "Every night, it's someone else's turn to cook dinner. Except for Temari, of course. We totally skip her now..."

"Why?" Sakura demanded.

"Really want to know?" Hinata smiled. "I'm not going to tell you. Brings back some bad memories..."

Tenten tried her best to hide a snort of laughter, but it didn't work very well. Temari gave her a killer glare, but Tenten started talking. "Well a little while ago, it was Temari's turn to cook dinner." She began to explain.

"I do believe she told us it would 'blow our minds away'. Hinata added in her quiet voice.

"Yup, that's what she said." Tenten nodded. "So she went into the kitchen. About fifteen minutes later, we started to hear these terrible noises. It sounded like an animal was DYING!"

Temari growled and bawled her fists. "That was the water boiling." She said through gritted teeth.

"Yeah, whatever." Tenten said with a wave of her hand. "Well anyways, a little while after that, we heard some more weird noises. And then we heard tons of curses, and then before we knew it a knife blade suddenly appeared through the kitchen door!"

Hinata giggled, and Temari began to turn red.

"So then we asked if everything was ok, and not two seconds after that, the whole kitchen exploded."

Hinata nodded. "It scared us all half to death. The kitchen and half of the main room was covered in this weird green slime-"

"I was experimenting with some very unstable herbs, alright!" Temari defended herself, standing up angrily.

Sakura laughed for the first time in what seemed like forever. "Unstable herbs?" She asked. "What's unstable about them? Their plants!"

"UNSTABLE, DANGEROUS PLANTS!" Temari exclaimed, looking truly serious about what she was saying. "I'd like to see you do better."

"Sure. I'll do better. I'll even cook tonight." Sakura got up to go out the door, and just as she turned down the hallway, she hit something hard and fell right on her butt.

"The Hell?! Since when was there a wall of bricks there?" As Sakura was standing up, she noticed that there was a pair of feet in front of her. 'I didn't know that bricks had feet... Oh SHIT.' Sakura stood up and lifted her head so that she could see who she bumped into.

A pair of sea foam green eyes stared straight back at her. Slowly her cheeks started turning pink, and she shyly looked down and studied her own shoes. Sakura slowly lifted her eyes back up, and decided to speak.

"Uh...hi." **'Well that was REAL intelligent. I don't think a rabbit could have done better.'** _'Will you please just shut-up?'_ Sakura told her inner.

"Hn." Gaara just walked past her into another door that was further along the hallway. Sakura just shook her head once and continued toward the kitchen.

"Now, let's see what we can make." Sakura said to herself.

"Just promise not to blow anything up, ok?"

Sakura jumped as a voice materialized behind her. But she soon calmed down. It was Naruto.

"Don't worry." Sakura said, not bothering to turn around. She walked farther into the somewhat large kitchen. It was all shiny and white, with a silver sink and tons of cabinets. You could hardly tell that Temari blew something up. "I won't."

"Good." Sakura could just picture Naruto grinning. "Now have a blast!" Then she heard him walking away.

"I will." Sakura said quietly, basically to herself. Cooking was actually something that she could do without messing up. In fact, she loved cooking. The only problem she had was deciding what to cook.

Sakura rummaged through all of the cabinets. Surprisingly, the club had tons of food that she could use.

She was just pulling down a can of tomato sauce when suddenly she heard a noise that sounded like thunder. But she knew it wasn't thunder; it was way too close.

"What the hell was that?" She asked, dropping the can of sauce, frightened.

"Sakura!" Sakura turned at the sound of her name. It was Temari. She was about to ask what was going on when Temari suddenly grabbed her arm and pulled her through a door on the opposite side of the kitchen. Finally finding her voice, Sakura decided to ask what happened.

"Temari! What the hell is going on?!" Sakura wrenched her arm out of Temari's grasp but kept running. "Why are we running?!" Temari didn't slow down as she answered.

"We're under attack! Gaara, Naruto and Neji are holding them back for now, but we have to get out!" Temari started running faster and Sakura easily matched her speed.

"Well is that bright and lovely! Who the hell is attacking us and how did they find us? Isn't this suppose to be a SECRET hideout?" Sakura was confused. She thought that no one would be able to find the hideout because it was so well hidden. And why would anybody be attacking anyway?

When Sakura started paying attention again to where she was going, she notice that Temari led her to a part of the hideout that she hadn't been shown. It looked like another bedroom, except this one didn't have any windows. Temari quickly slammed the door shut and went over to the 'closet'. Sakura slowly followed her, trying to figure out what she was doing.

"Temari, are we seriously going to hide in a closet? Isn't that a little too obvious?" When Temari didn't answer, Sakura thought that she hadn't heard her. When she was about to ask again, Temari turned around and shoved Sakura into the 'closet.'

"AHHHHHHHH!" thump. As soon as Temari heard Sakura hit the floor, she soon followed, and landed a bit more gracefully. Sakura was on the ground rubbing her rear end, and giving Temari a dirty look.

"Why did you do that! You could have just told me and I would have jumped." Sakura slowly stood up, and fully faced Temari. "Where are we?"

"We're in the underground tunnels that go under all our hideouts." Temari answered. "You're probably wondering who attacked us, right?" When she saw Sakura nodding her head she continued. " Prince Sasuke's troops found us. And the only way he could have done that is if Hatake Kakashi was in charge. His familiar is a little runt of a dog, with a damn good nose."

Sakura started to understand what she was being told when footsteps sounded above them. Temari instantly tensed, trying to figure out who it was. The trap door that Sakura and Temari had just dropped through was trust open. A pair of feet dangled down, but it was hard to tell what they we wearing because of the limited light. Soon the whole figure dropped, and Sakura let out a breath that she didn't know she was holding. It was Naruto. After Naruto came Neji, and lastly Gaara. As Gaara was about to shut the trap door, two animals came through, almost being caught in the door.

"Gaara! Naruto! Neji!" They all turned at the sound of their names. "What the hell happened out there?! It sounded like the whole place was being bombed!" Neji was the one who answered, and Sakura noticed the Hawk that was behind him as tall as his shoulder. A fox that had orange-red fur appeared by Naruto's right leg. His shoulders came up to Naruto's chin.

"That's because we were. Kakashi, Shino, and even the prince himself came." Sakura noticed that Neji spat out the word prince with such distaste. Sakura also noticed that Gaara's familiar was no where around. Sakura started to wonder if Temari's assumption about Gaara not having a familiar was correct. Sakura was brought out of her musings when Naruto started talking.

"Hey hey hey! Where's the others? Why aren't they with you?" Naruto sounded like he was frantic, and worried about the well being of his friends.

"They went to the north hideout. I told them to go ahead while I got Sakura and waited for you guys in case you needed backup." Naruto nodded excepting her answer. They started moving, Temari in the lead followed by Neji, Naruto, Sakura, and Gaara. They had been walking for about an hour, when they heard a cracking/rumbling sound. Sakura quickly looked up and jumped out of the way of the falling roof. When she jumped Sakura didn't notice that rocks were about to fall right on top of her. By time she looked up, it was too late to move out of the way. Suddenly a force knocked Sakura out of the way, and Sakura felt a great amount of pain before she blacked out.

"Sakura?"

Sakura groaned to herself and shut her eyes as tight as she possibly could. She was afraid to open them. She could already tell that there was hardly any light, wherever she was.

But she was extremely tempted to open them at the same time. That voice...

"Sakura, wake up."

Sakura finally opened her eyes slowly.

Gaara was there in all his glory, standing over Sakura, looking down at her with those amazing eyes. "You're trapped under a rock." He said calmly.

"WHAT?!" Sakura snapped. She couldn't feel any pain...yet, at least. She propped herself up against her knee's and looked down at her legs.

Gaara was right. Her left foot was under a brownish rock.

Scowling, Sakura jerked her leg, trying to move it. Pain shot up her leg. Sakura grimaced and flopped back onto her back. "Great." She muttered, staring up at the brick ceiling.

Sakura heard a noise and looked over to see Gaara shuffling toward her. Her eyes had a confused look to them, and Gaara must have seen them because she lightly sighed before explaining.

"I'm going to free your leg." Short, sweet and to the point. Sakura watched him as he made his way over to her. She couldn't help but notice his muscles as the rippled under his skin tight shirt. **'oooohhhhhhh just look at that smexyness!! Doesn't it just make you want to eat him? You know...you should let me out so I can play for a while.'** Inner Sakura stated slyly. _'You really must think I'm an idiot, huh? What in God's name gave you the slightest idea that I would ever let you out? The only time I would ever do that is if I was dying and had no choice. And that's not going to happen.'_

When Sakura finally came out of her musings, she barely had time to register that Gaara was hovering over her examining her foot and the rock it was trapped under. In less than 2 seconds a blush found its way on to her cheeks. She looked down, suddenly finding the floor very interesting. She then felt something touch her forehead and immediately snapped her eyes up. They widened in shock as they met a pair of jade green eyes. Sakura also noticed that it was his hand on her forehead.

"Um... Why are you touching me?" She asked slowly, kind of getting freaked out.

"Are you sick?" he asked.

"No."

"Then why is your face all red?" Sakura's face became an even deeper shade of red. **'That is soooooo cute! He doesn't know that you're blushing!' ** 'Shut _the FUCK up. Who says I'm blushing? And even if I am, who says it's because of him?'_ Sakura angrily questioned her inner half**. 'Quit denying it. In case you forgot, I'm you.'** _'Do you want me to stuff you back inside that little box?'_ Inner Sakura fell silent, finally leaving Sakura alone.

Gaara seemed to have forgot his question and continued studying the rock. Sakura waited for him to say something else, and let out a small whimper as her she moved her foot a little bit.

"When I lift the rock, pull your foot out." Sakura watched as Gaara bent down and gripped the rock. She could see his muscles straining, and that the rock wasn't going to budge anytime soon. But to Sakura's surprise, the rock was slowly being lifted off of the ground. She stared in amazement and forgot to move her foot until Gaara told her to do so, his voice straining. She quickly moved her foot, and Gaara dropped the rock, relieved he didn't have to hold it any longer.

Sakura tried to get up, but her foot quickly gave out on her, and she fell to the ground reaching for something to steady herself. She hit the ground, and something landed on top of her. Opening her eyes after realizing she closed them, Sakura saw that she had grabbed Gaara's shirt and pulled him down with her. He looked dazed for a moment, then realizing the position they were in, he lifted himself so he was supported by his arms.

"Can you-" Sakura never got the chance to finish what she was saying when a low animalistic growling sounded, filling the rest of the cave with a terrifying echo. Gaara immediately rolled off of Sakura, standing in front of her, almost protectively.

"Wh-what was that?" Sakura stuttered, terrified of what it might have been. Was it a monster? Something that had come to kill them?

"Not sure." Gaara said in his serious voice, his alert jade eyes darting everywhere. Suddenly-so suddenly that even Gaara jumped a little-a figure appeared in the cave, almost like a ghost. It was a wolf. A wolf that was as white as snow. It had to be at least 8 feet tall. At least. Its ears were large and cocked forward, towards Gaara and Sakura-who was still lying on the ground. It had a large, furry tail right behind it that seemed to be swirling with excitement. The beast licked its chops and began to lope gracefully towards the two. When it ran it looked more like it was flying.

"It...It's a wolf!" Sakura said, propping herself up on her elbows.

"Duh." Gaara said, narrowing his eyes angrily at the animal. The wolf had its eyes set straight at Gaara, and as it ran it let a howl escape from its lips. It filled the cave with a horrendous echo, hurting Sakura's ears.

"Stay on the ground." Gaara growled, stepping back, a bit closer to Sakura.

'**Ohh he's SO manly, stepping in front of you like that to prot-'** '_SHUT THE HELL UP!'_ Sakura interrupted the inner Sakura. _'This is a life or death situation here!'_ **'Oh yea...'**

The wolf suddenly stopped about 100 yards away from the two.

"It's a real white wolf..." Gaara muttered to himself, so softly that Sakura could barely hear it.

"Is that a bad or good thing?" Sakura asked nervously.

"Depends." Gaara said. "Considering they're supposed to be extinct." Ah, Gaara. The man of few words. Short sweet and to the point.

"Oh." Sakura said, still staring at the wolf standing not far from them. It looked so majestic... Then it growled again and began to run towards them at a dead sprint. Gaara knelt down next to Sakura, his narrowed eyes glaring at the beast.

It was getting closer...80 yards...60 yards... Then at about 50 yards, the wolf suddenly skidded to a stop, its large ears tilted back. Another roar echoed throughout the entire cave. Great... Sakura groaned to herself. _'Another one?' _Right behind the wolf another beast suddenly appeared. It was at least as tall as the wolf, maybe bigger. It had gleaming orange and black fur, and a long striped tail lashing behind it. It walked up next to the wolf and raised its lip into a snarl.

'_Is this Gaara's familiar?'_ Sakura thought. It must be. It doesn't seemed interested in us at all...

In a split second the white wolf leaped farther away from the tiger, and the tiger did the same. Now both of them were facing each other, eyes narrowed, circling around. _'Oh God…'_ Sakura thought sadly. '_They're going to fight.'_

The tiger opened its gaping mouth into a roar, aimed at the white wolf. The wolf responded by lifting its muzzle to the air and howling. A moment later the tiger launched itself at the wolf. It barreled the wolf over and now both of them were on the ground, wrestling. It was like watching a giant fight. Sakura looked at Gaara. He looked calmer, and was watching the tiger with an emotionless expression on his face.

Sakura blinked and looked back at the two fighting beasts. They were both standing up again, the tiger's ear was bleeding, and the wolf had a scratch along its shoulder. The turned its head and looked right at Sakura. Sakura blinked again. Could this be possible? Was she looking in a mirror? The wolfs eyes were exactly like hers. Emerald green. And this wasn't just a similarity, this was exactly alike. Sakura stared at those same eyes every day as she looked into the mirror.

How strange it was for a white wolf to have green eyes... Sakura turned and looked at the tiger. Its eyes were jade green...exactly like Gaara's. What was going on here? The tiger must be Gaara's familiar. But did that mean that the wolf...was her familiar?

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

**What a beautiful way to end it….. I'm so evil… heheheh kukukukuku ask any of my friends and they'll tell you :0 there you have it! The nxt chapter in Demon Gang. Yess I will be updating my other stories. I get out of school in like 5 days so hold ur horses! **

**Till nxt time…**

**ANGEL **


	5. Nori

**Hey guys! Ummmm well I might be updating more now or I might not be. I am soooo brain dead. Nothing has been processing trough my brain very well since school got out, like two weeks ago… anyway, here's the next chap enjoy! **

_**Sakura's familiar**_

**Inner Sakura**

_Sakura's thoughts_

**OoOoooO**

Sakura blinked and looked at the beasts not 100 yards away from her. One was Gaara's familiar, and the other…well… The tiger opened its mouth into a vicious roar that bounced off of the cave walls. The wolf howled once before it lunged at the tiger. Once again they began fighting. A few seconds later, they broke up. Sakura couldn't stand it.

The wolf howled again.

"STOP!" Sakura found herself roaring. She jumped off of the ground and began to sprint towards the two animals.

"Hey!" Gaara said, watching her. But he didn't stop her.

"Stop you stupid animals!" Sakura was panting as she reached the tiger and the wolf. She stepped in-between them. She was facing the wolf. Even though she couldn't see the tiger, Sakura felt it back up a little, and then its presence suddenly disappeared. Sakura turned around for a second to look. It had completely vanished. _Where did it go…?_ She asked herself before turning back to the white wolf.

Sakura started.

Instead of staring where the tiger had been as it had before, the wolf was now staring at her with those eerie, identical eyes. The eyes looked so intelligent and knowing, Sakura couldn't believe it was actually an animal.

_**Nori**_

"What was that?" Sakura whispered. Something just now was in her head.

_**Nori**_

"What's Nori?" The wolf looked at her with its green eyes, a great contrast to its snow white fur.

_**Nori**_

"Oh!" Sakura breathed. "Is that your name? Nori?" The wolf blinked and dipped its head. It looked somewhat like a nod. "And…you're my familiar, aren't you?" The wolf nodded. "Wow." Sakura said under her breath. This was so unbelievably cool. She finally had a familiar! Now she could fit in with everyone else in the gang.

"Sakura." Sakura turned around and looked at Gaara. He was standing there, staring at her with his lovely jade eyes. "Are you ready to get out of here?"

Sakura nodded. "Yea!" She exclaimed.

Gaara nodded back at her. "Good."

"But...how are we going to get out?" She asked.

"Your familiar." Gaara said in a nonchalance voice. "How else?"

Sakura looked very confused. How was her familiar supposed to help? Besides that, she knew that the only way out of the cave was to dig through the rocks. There was a small underground stream that went by them, on the edge of the small clearing. Sakura guessed that it was used as a water source, in case anyone (like them) were to get stuck.

"Awesome. And how do the familiars help?" Sakura asked, somewhat annoyed. "What are they supposed to do, turn into a giant worm and dig are way out?"

Gaara simply rolled his eyes at her comment. He beckoned the powerful tiger over to him. It came up to him, and laid down. Gaara then jumped on its back, and the beast straightened. Sakura apparently got the idea, and went over to her wolf familiar. It was so tall that Sakura's head only came about 4 inches above its belly. The wolf bent down, and Sakura hopped on. **'Ok this is soo soooo cool. How often do you get to ride a freaking WOLF? This is AWE-SOME.'** Sakura ignored her inner's words, but did not ignore the tinkling of laughter that entered her mind. _'What the Hell?! Who else is in there? I don't think I have much more room in my head!"_ Sakura thought to herself.

_**'Do not be frightened. I will not harm you, or those around you. As long as you wish it, of course.' **_When Sakura came out of her conversation, she noticed that they were moving toward the rocks. Moving very FAST toward the rocks. _'Oh you have got to be kidding me! What the HELLLLL do you think you're doing?' _Sakura shouted at the wolf in her mind.

_**Just hang on**_

Sakura screamed just as they were about to hit the rocks. Fantastic. She was going to die. Well, at lease she was going to die in Gaara's presence. Suddenly she felt a weird, tingly feeling come across her body. She squeezed her eyes shut and waited for the impact. So this is what it feels like to die… She thought.

"Sakura."

Sakura still kept her eyes closed. She must be in heaven.

"Sakura." That was Gaara's voice. Did he die, too? Well maybe now she could spent all of eternity with him.

"Sakura, it's alright to open your eyes." Sakura opened on eye. Gaara was standing there with his arms crossed, looking at her. The tiger was out of sight.

"Am I dead?" Sakura asked quietly.

Gaara smirked slightly. "No." He said. "But we made it back to the base." Sakura gasped and looked around. A giant wall of rocks was behind her, and in front of her was a large, grey room with spiraling stairs leading up.

"Did we…how did we make it through…" Sakura widened her eyes and looked back at the rocks._ 'Weren't we on the other side of those?'_

_**We went through them **_Her familiar, Nori, told her calmly.

…_Like a ghost or something?_

_**Exactly like a ghost.**_

_Oh. So that was the weird feeling…_

_**Yes**_

Sakura looked to her left. Nori was laying down calmly, her snow white paws crossed. Her green eyes, exactly like Sakura's, stared at her. '_So that's the power of a familiar…' _Sakura thought. There was that sound again. Laughing inside of her head.

'_**Just wait' **_Nori told her. Just wait…

"Sakura! Gaara? GAARA!" There was suddenly a screaming sound echoing in the dull, grey room. Then the sound of someone coming briskly down the stairs. It was Temari. Temari sighed as she reached the bottom of the stairs and looked at Gaara and Sakura. "Geez, guys. Worry us to death!" She snapped.

"Sorry." Sakura blushed.

"Hey, Wistu! GET OVER HERE!"

Sakura jumped. Temari sure could scream. Out of nowhere a giant eagle appeared. It had a white head, and the rest of it was an ebony brown color. It was beautiful and scary big. Temari looked at it for a second before the eagle flew off again. Sakura knew that they must have been talking telepathically.

"Well, let's go guys." Temari sighed. "The rest are waiting upstairs. Luckily that part didn't collapse."

After a few seconds of silence, Temari finally noticed Nori, who was sitting calmly next to Sakura.

Temari gaped. "Is that…is that a…a white wolf?" She stuttered, pointing at Nori.

Gaara nodded. "Yes." he said. "And its Sakura's familiar."

Temari stared at Sakura with a shocked expression on her face. "But…how…aren't they…"

"Not sure." Gaara said. "Now come on, let's go upstairs." Gaara walked right past Temari and up the stairs, disappearing from sight.

Sakura started to follow him, but she stopped by Temari. Her wolf was following her. "Her name is Nori." Sakura told Temari.

Temari gulped and nodded. "Cool." She said weakly. "That's cool."

**OoOoOoOoO**

**I know that this was shorter than usual, but I am so brain dead that you're lucky u got this chapter XD **

**Please R&R!! We will not update till we get 10 more reviews.**

**We do not own Naruto. Story is being co-written.**


	6. Extinction

**Yay! Here's the next chapter! **

**R&R 10 more reviews please!**

**Disclaimer: see other chapters.**

**Story is being co-written with Receneck**

**Does anyone have any ideas on how I should continue Banished? If you do please PM or tell me in a review! I am sooo brain dead for it.**

OOOOOOO

Sakura couldn't help but grin. "Very cool." She said as she trotted happily up the stairs, Nori and a nervous looking Temari behind her.

Sakura was pleased to find that everyone was relatively unharmed. They were all waiting upstairs for her.

"Sakura!" Naruto shouted rather loudly as he jumped up. A large but calm looking red fox was lying peacefully next to where Naruto was sitting, it's big bushy tail curled around its paws.

"Yes…I'm alive. Amazing." Sakura tried not slap Naruto as he ran up to her and hugged her. Temari took that honor, though, and punched Naruto right on the top of his head. He quickly let go of Sakura.

Then Nori came climbing up the stairs.

Naruto slowly started backing away, his big blue eyes opened wide. "And…you brought company…" He stuttered.

Everyone in the room was staring at Nori.

Tenten and Neji, who were sitting on the couch, Kiba and Hinata, and of course Naruto. Temari and Gaara were the only ones who weren't staring.

Sakura cleared her throat. "Um, everyone, this is Nori." She said, motioning to the wolf. Why doesn't anyone like her? Sakura thought, her heart dropping.

_**They're afraid.**_ Nori answered her. _**They're afraid of me.**_ Now Sakura was confused. She didn't understand why everyone was so afraid of her familiar.

"Hey! Temari! Where the hell did all the food go? I haven't fuckin eaten in two days!" The kitchen door swung open and revealed Kankuro. "Why is everybody starin at-ooohh." Kankuro just spotted Nori, and immediately went silent. His eyes went unbelievably wide, and his mouth dropped. "What the hell?! Why is there a freaking WOLF in the middle of the living room?! 

Wolves are supposed to be EXTINCT!" Kankuro exclaimed.

Sakura turned toward Nori, silently asking her if it was true. Nori slightly nodded her huge head, and walked up to Sakura. The gigantic wolf laid her head on top of Sakura's, and both their eyes shut. When Gaara was about to approach, Sakura's eyes snapped opened, and the wolf fell to the floor. What startled everyone was when Sakura started to speak. It was her voice, but it sounded as if another was mixed into it.

"My name, is Nori. Many of you may have questions for me, I am sure. I will do my best to answer them." By now everyone's mouths were hanging open. **(A.N-'cept for Gaara's caus he's to kool for that XD)** Nori regarded them with calm, serene eyes. Surprisingly Naruto was the first to break out of his thoughts, and managed to choke his question out.

"Wh-wh-what did you d-d-do with S-Sa-Sakura-chan?!" His voice shook, due to still being in shock.

"She is safe, young one. You have no need to worry. I merely fused my soul with hers for the time being. But, there is only so much room for a soul in a human mind. Make your questions fast, for once I withdraw my soul from hers, we shall both be unable to move for quite some time." Nori/Sakura said.

Gaara was the first to ask what everyone else had been thinking: "Why are you not Extinct? You may be a familiar, but the wolves died out over 200 year's ago." he said this all with a contemplating look on his face.

Sakura/Nori let out a sigh, and began her tale. "Exactly 200 years ago, my kind thrived. We were the strongest, always working together, and overcoming all obstacles. We lived in the forests, mountains, and lush terrains. My pack was the strongest, and feared by all. Then the humans came. The destruction was everywhere. Packs were either being destroyed by the humans, or from within themselves. My pack was the last to stay together. We tried to convince the others to help us, but they refused saying that we should destroy them faster than the humans ever could." She paused in her story, her eyes looking distant like she was remembering the awful events.

"My pack lived in the mountains. No one ever challenged us, so we were left at peace. That changed when the humans came. There were hundreds. We did our best to fight them off, but they had numerous weapons: Guns, knives, bows and arrows, and many more. We were defeated. We did take quite a few of them with us though. Myself and two young pups were the only ones to survive. Their mother had been one of the first to die, as she was trying to protect them. I took the pups and treated them as my own, caring for them as we traveled looking for the other packs. They were all gone. The forest was burning, and the carcasses of the others were up in flames. Our homes were destroyed and our kind on the verge of extinction. I had heard about packs far to the West, but they were vicious and had no honor. To them it was kill or be killed, eat or be eaten, die or survive." she paused once again, trying to get everything right.

"What happened to the pups? Did they survive?" Everyone turned and starred at Hinata, surprised that she asked the question, but each secretly wanting to know the answer.

Sakura/Nori sighed before answering. "I'm afraid my time is up... Sakura will only let me in her mind for a while before her own spirit starts to fight against mine. When I leave, she will be asleep for at least 2 days, maybe more. It shall be the same for me." Turning toward Gaara, she kept speaking, "Keep her safe, she is all I have left now." With her ending words she retreated back into her own body, leaving Sakura and herself now unconscious.

As Sakura started falling, Gaara, being the closest to her, caught her and picked her up bridal style. He began walking toward one of the doors in the hallway off the living room.

"Wait! Gaara where are you taking her?" Temari questioned, still not used to her brother showing this must interest in anybody, let alone a girl.

Gaara turned his head so that he could look at his sister. "Hn...My room. She needs rest." With that he turned and continued walking until he reached the room at the end of the hallway. He opened the door without a problem, despite the sleeping girl in his arms. He shut the door with a sigh, and set her down on his bed. Gaara was far too modest to change her himself, plus he wasn't a pervert. He settled for grabbing a spare blanket, and putting it over her.

As he was watching Sakura sleep, Gaara wondered if he could ever sleep again and looks as peaceful as she did.

**OOOOOOO**

**Hope you enjoyed it! **

**Now clicky the button!**

**Till next time: Angel+Rece**


	7. Arguments

**See other chapters for disclaimer.**

**So sorry bout the late update. I was in Idaho for over two weeks and Rece was camping. I know this is short but next time it'll be longer. Enjoy! **

**10 more reviews please!**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Everyone in the room was silent as they watched Gaara walk out with Sakura.

"I can't believe it." Naruto finally broke the silence. "I just can't believe it. A wolf?! One of the last of its kind! How could she have...I mean why did..."

"I have to know what happened to those pups." Hinata said in her quiet, timid voice. "Are they alive? Why did Nori have to leave them?"

"To become Sakura's familiar, no doubt." Temari said, beginning to pace. "I bet she stayed with them as long as she could..."

"But still." Kankuro said, still slightly in shock. "I don't think that Nori would leave those pups on purpose. Something must've happened to MAKE her leave."

"That's a horrible thought." Tenten said, shivering.

"What do you think she'll do now?" Kiba asked. "Do you think she'll stay with Sakura, or go back?"

"If I were her, I would go back." Neji added, looking at the floor.

"Yes, but I think Sakura needs her now. You know, now that they are finally united." Temari said. "We all know that our familiars can't be separated from us for too long." As she mentioned that, Kiba patted Akamaru's head almost subconsciously.

"Then maybe Sakura will come with her." Tenten suggested.

At that, Hinata shook her head. "I think it's too dangerous for her." She made known. "I mean, if they see her with the wolves then maybe the people killing the wolves will kill her, too."

"You have a point there." Kiba said.

"But she could be alright." Neji pointed out. "White wolves are supposed to be one of the strongest types of familiars. With Nori protecting her, she could be fine."

"But the people will be hunting the wolves! They aren't immortal, you know." Temari protested.

"But it would be the right thing to do." Hinata said, her voice getting stronger. "These people are hurting the wolves-their almost extinct. I say that we ALL go up there and help them out."

"Well...I guess we'll only know if we can when she wakes up..." Temari trailed off as she looked at the door that Gaara and Sakura had gone through.

--

The two days passed quietly, with almost nothing going on. Everyone was anxious to find out if Sakura would wake up today. They were also anxious because tonight they planned a raid on the Princes palace. They weren't too worried, for they had done it before. But then again, back then they didn't have to look after someone (Sakura) and could all go. They would have to leave someone behind to stay with her to make sure she would stay safe.

"How do you think the raid will go tonight?" Hinata asked. (**A/n- I'm gonna make it so that Hinata stops stuttering and being timid... it's too hard to write for this lazy person XD) **She was slightly worried that tonight was going to be harder, but she didn't know why. It was Tenten who answered her.

"Don't worry. It'll be fine. Like Prince Sauce-gay could do anything to stop us anyway. Besides that duck butt doesn't have anyone that can stop us." Everyone listening started laughing at Tenten's description of Sasuke.

"Tenten's right, Hinata." Temari started. "Besides that I heard he was gay. Hey Neji! You two could get along pretty well, ne?" There girls started giggling, while Neji fumed.

"I.AM.NOT.GAY." Neji said through gritted teeth.

"Nii-san, I always wondered why you grew your hair out long." Hinata stated boldly. By this time Naruto was on the ground howling in laughter.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA Sasuke and Neji sittin' in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love then comes marr-OW! What the hell was that for! I didn't do anything!" Everyone was surprised that it was Tenten who hit Naruto across the head.

"Neji, is not gay." Tenten said as she glared at Naruto, who visibly gulped, and started backing away as Tenten advanced. When he hit the wall, he started whimpering, and Tenten was cracking her knuckles. Just as she was about to hit him, the last door down the hall opened, and a groggy Sakura walked out.

"Hey guys, what's going on? Why are you about to hit Naruto? And why is Neji acting as if he was called gay?" She asked with an almost too innocent expression.

Even though Naruto was cornered, he couldn't help but snort with laughter. Tenten scowled and hit him good on the head again, making Temari start laughing.

"Oh, nothing, Sakura." Hinata said, trying to make it sound as if nothing had happened. "We were just trying to...ummm..."

"Plan a raid, ne?" Suddenly Gaara walked in from another doorway. Sakura almost fainted because he looked so beautiful and dignified.

"Guess Gaara doesn't like keeping secrets from his new girlfriend..." Tenten whispered to Temari, smirking dangerously.

Sakura blushed as she heard what Tenten said. If Gaara had heard them, he didn't do anything to acknowledge it.

"So you're going on a raid." Sakura broke the silence. "Sounds like fun! Is it tonight?"

"Err...yeah." Temari said.

"And...Am I coming?" Sakura asked, feeling like she already knew the answer.

"Um...no, not really." Temari answered, biting her lip. "We're going to have you stay here, you know, because it could be dangerous, and you're not as experienced as us, and there are people all over the city looking for us, and other gangs, and you never know that the Prince would do to you if he found you, and-"

"That all?" Sakura interrupted sarcastically, crossing her arms.

"Yeah...that's basically it." Temari put a small smile on her face, hoping that Sakura would understand.

"But don't worry, you won't be alone." Tenten added hastily. "Someone's going to stay here with you. Like...like..."

Everyone looked at each other, each one of them wanting to go in the raid.

"Kankuro!" Temari interjected a big sloppy grin on her face.

"WHAT?!" Both Sakura and Kankuro said at the same time.

"Why do I have to stay with the puppet-"

"Pinky doesn't need watching! Don't we want her go get-"

"Do you know how boring it would be-"

"And she'll bug me the entire time-"

"He's so stuck up-"

"And all she'll do is-"

"Can't he go, so maybe he'll get-"

"What will we do-"

"You CAN'T lock me up with-"

"Think of how miserable I'd be-"

"SHUT UP!!" Temari roared, literally making everyone in the room start.

"Yes, Kankuro will stay back here." Gaara said, before Kankuro and Sakura started arguing again. "Considering what happened last time, I think it would make sense."

**0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**There you have it. The next chapter. Again please R&R!**

**-ANGEL+RECE**


	8. Left Behind

**Hey guys!!!!!!!!!! We're not dead! Yes! Anyway, this is a pathetically short chapter, and for that we do apologize. But we felt that we had to put **_**something**_** out so here it is! **

**P.S. R&R**

**P.P.S. we will not feel offended if you have forgotten us or our story xD**

**o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.o**

Sakura sighed as she watched her new found friends walk out the door. Tonight they were going to participate in a raid that she badly wanted to be a part of. What's worse is they stuck Kankuro as her baby sitter. She made a face from just the thought of spending the night alone with doll boy.

"Alright, we're off!" Sakura was brought out of her musings by Naruto's loud and obnoxious voice.

"Yeah, don't have a party without us!" Temari said a she walked out the door. Sakura gave a small smile, though it was mostly forced.

"Yeah, see ya later, I guess." She said. Why. She thought. Why is it that wherever I go, people always see me as worthless and weak? Holding in a sigh, Sakura got up and walked over to the door of the hideout, watching as her friends took off into the night, each on their respective familiars, all except for Gaara. Sakura couldn't see him. All well, he probably went ahead. She told herself.

Sakura went back inside only to find Kankuro lying on the couch, one arm supporting his head, the other dangling over the side.

"So, Pinky. It looks like it's just you and me now. How wonderful, I get to spend a whole night getting bitched at by an overrated pink haired version Barbie. Yay for me." By time Kankuro was finished with his sentence, Sakura was ready to murder him ten times over, and was clenching her fist in order to calm down.

"You insolent bastard! What the hell are you talking about? You have to listen to me? Ya right! More like I have to listen to you! And who the hell are you calling Barbie?! You wear more makeup than I do, doll boy."

Kankuro raised his hand and shook his finger. "Now, now, now," He said in a somewhat calm voice, "You're bitching again, and I'm being forced to listen."

Sakura growled with frustration. "You...you...arg!"

"Say that again?" Kankuro raised his eyebrows.

"You disrespectful, annoying as hell, no good, egotistical doll boy bastard!"

"There you go again." Kankuro rolled his eyes at Sakura, who was fuming. "And just to clear this up, again, they're not dolls-they're puppets. And this isn't makeup, it's a mask made of paint."

"Well then why the hell to you wear a mask made of paint?" Sakura inquired, plopping down on the couch across from Kankuro.

"None of your beeswax, pinky." He replied stiffly.

"Ooooo, hit a sore spot did I? Come on Kankuro, why do you where the paint?" Seeing that she still wasn't going to get an answer, Sakura continued questioning until she thought of the exact reason why Kankuro wore face 'paint'. Smiling devilishly, Sakura got up from her position on the couch and walked in front of Kankuro. Kneeling down so that they were level, she took a deep breath, and in the calmest voice she could manage, gave her verdict. "I figured out why you where the face paint Kankuro."

"Oh? And why might that be?" Even though he appeared calm on the outside, Kankuro was feeling a little nervous about what Sakura was going to say.

"It's simple really, you're gay."


	9. The Discussion

**AN: What's it been, two years? something like that anyway...for that i am deeply sorry especially for those who have been waiting for an update for that long... this is short, but i had it on an email so i thought that i would go ahead and post it. **

**Thank you for all those who are still reading this story, it's much appreciated :)**

**p.s. rece, sorry i posted this without telling you! :)**

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Kankuro was shocked beyond words at Sakura illogical thinking that he of all people was _gay. _"Hey! It's war paint. WAR PAINT! Not that stupid stuff you put on your face to try and make yourself look pretty, which by the way, ISN'T WORKING!"

"I'm not wearing make-up, asshole!" Sakura shouted back. "You just can't own up to the fact that your gay, and now I know it!" Sakura was self-satisfied with her assumption, and didn't notice when Kankuro started turning red in the face.

"I'm going to kill you!" Sakura was taken by surprise when Kankuro lept off the couch and tackled her taking them both to the floor.

"Get the hell off me, you stupid gay boy who plays with dolls and wears more make-up than I do FREAK!" Sakura shoved him off her and stood up. She was about to continue into her rant when she realized that she was fighting about make-up with Kankuro. Sakura gave a big sigh and tried a different strategy. "Okay, how about this instead: since we got left here, we ignore your _precious _brothers orders and join them in the raid tonight."

Kankuro laughed. "Alright Barbie, you win. So, what do you suppose we do?"

Grinning evily, Sakura walked over to the couch and said "Well, we get there first and start the party without them, of course." Not looking back to see his reaction, Sakura went down the hall and into her room to change into what she deemed was 'spy gear'.

Sakura walked back out into the main room and stopped behind Kankuro who was still on the couch. "You ready to go?" she asked. Sakura watched as Kankuro turned his head to look at her, and proceeded to fall to the floor.

Spluttering, Kankuro pulled himself back onto the couch and starred at her for a while before finnaly asking "What the _hell_ are you wearing Barbie?"


End file.
